As a conventional technique, a continuously variable transmission has been proposed in which an actuator for moving a movable sheave and a sensor for detecting the position of the movable sheave are configured to be separated from each other (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1.)
The continuously variable transmission disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has an actuator for moving the movable sheave and a sensor for detecting the position of the movable sheave, which are disposed as separate bodies and the actuator moves the movable sheave via an arm, and then the sensor detects the position of the movable sheave by detecting the position of the arm.